Dora The Explorer and the wrath of Zarr
by chcu12971
Summary: Dora and Boots must team up with cartoon characters to defeat the evil wizard Zarr.


DORA THE EXPLORER THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL CROSSOVER

Dora:Hola, Soy Dora.

Boots:And I'm Boots.

Dora:We are watching Gumball! Have you ever watched it?...I watch it too!

(In the Tv)

The Watterson's were eating dinner. It's actually boring. everyone was quiet and didn't speak.

Nicole:How was school?

Kids:Good.

Suddenly, A portal opened up and Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls jumped out. He threw Nicole and Richard into the portal. Afterwards, Garnet came along and Punched him so hard that he went right through the roof. She then picked up the kids and jumped out of the screen.

Dora:What was that?!

Garnet:The wizard Zarr is trying to get to the modern cartoons so he can take over the world.

Gumball:Who are you?

Dora:Hola, Soy-

Garnet:This is Dora and Boots. They are destined to stop Zarr.

Boots:But we don't know where to go.

Dora:We have Map. Say it with us...Louder!

Everyone:Map!

Map jumps out of the Backpack and started singing.

Map:I'm the Map

I'm the Map-

Darwin:Get on with it already!

Map:Oh Jeez. To stop the Reboots, We need to head to Cartoon Network City.

Garnet:Ok.

Map:We need to go to...The Land of Ooo, Beach City and finally CN City.

Map disappears and everyone starts their journey.

(Later)

Dora:Oh no!

Boots:Look!

Gumball:A door!

Darwin:And we're apparently to stupid to go around.

It was true, a door blocked their way. Anais walked up and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge and she got electrocuted.

Anais:Ow!

Garnet:I've seen this door before.

It's a music door but it can only be opened by vampires. Do you see a vampire?

Marceline pops out of a bush eating a lollipop.

Garnet:There's one.

Marceline:Sup?

Dora:It's Marceline from Adventure Time.

Marceline:You need me?

Boots:Yes, Can you open this music door?

Marceline:Only through song.

Marceline's lollipop glowed and turned into her guitar.

Marceline:I know just the song.

Marceline started playing Into the Unknown from Over The Garden Wall.

Marceline

Led through the mist,

By the milk-light of moon,

All that was lost, is revealed.

Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring,

But where have we come, and where shall we end?

If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?

How the gentle wind,

Beckons through the leaves,

As autumn colors fall.

Dancing in a swirl,

Of golden memories,

The loveliest lies of all.

The door opened and everyone clapped.

Marceline:Where are you going anyway?

Dora:To stop Zarr.

Marceline:Zarr?! He kidnapped my friend Simon, Can I come with you?

Dora:Sure.

They all went through the door and ended up in Ooo. It was deserted and they came across the Candy Kingdom. They saw Jake the Dog crying.

Jake:Finn...Where are you?...

Dora:What's wrong?

Jake:The evil Zarr attacked and captured everyone but me.

Dora:Well we're trying to stop Zarr, would you like to come with us?

Jake:Heck yeah!

So Jake joined them on their journey to stop Zarr.

(Later)

Dora:Do you see Beach City?...Yes! Over there.

When they went to Beach City, there were Centipeedles everywhere.

Mayor Dewey ran up to the gang.

Dewey:Help! Ever since the Gems disappeared, these creeps have been trying to eat everything!

Anais:Whoa!

Gumball:That's a lot!

Marceline:I'll say.

Boots:How are we going to stop them?

Garnet:Hmmm...I got it. We use Rose's lasers.

Darwin:How will we get them?

Garnet:You have to say "If every Pork Chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs"

Dora:Say it with us. If every Pork Chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs! Louder!

Everyone:If every Pork Chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!

The lasers sprouted through the ground and poofed the Centipeedles.

Dora:Hooray! We defeated them.

Dewey:Thank you.

Garnet:You're welcome, take care of this place until we come back.

Dewey:Ok.

(Later)

Everyone finally ends up in CN City. Zarr appeared. He was like Ice King but bigger and stronger.

Zarr:Who goes there?!

Garnet:Zarr!

Zarr:Get Them!

An army of Cartoon Network Villains appeared and starts attacking but a blast of energy stopped them in their tracks. Katz(Courage the Cowardly Dog):What the?

Aku(Samurai Jack):Who goes there?!

Garnet:Steven!

Jake:Finn! Princess Bubblegum!

Marceline:Simon!

Anais:Mom!

Darwin:Mr Dad!

Gumball:Everyone is here!

Dewey:Don't forget us!

Dewey and all of the residents of Beach City stormed in the city riding Centipeedles.

Dewey:CHARGE!

Everyone battled their enemies.

Dora noticed Simon holding off Katz.

Dora:Simon!

Simon:Oh hello.

He whacked Katz with a chair which knocked him out.

Simon:I see you heard of me.

Dora:Me and my friends are trying to stop Zarr.

Simon:Zarr...He was an old man who lived in the Candy Kingdom and he wanted the power of the crown that turned me into into the Ice King. After the battle with Glob, he stole it and became corrupted. He needs to be defeated at all cost.

While Simon was saying that, Katz stood up but Simon casually punched him with the back of his fist,Twirled his body around and threw him over his back all while he's talking to Dora as if nothing was happening.

Katz ended up knocking Zarr down a bottomless cliff.

Katz:Uh oh.

Gumball:You know what they say...IF EVERY PORK CHOP WERE PERFECT WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!

Rose's lasers blasted all the villains and they fell down the bottomless pit.

Everyone cheered.

Pearl:Garnet!

Amethyst:You saved us.

Dora:We did it!

Come along with me from Adventure Time

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please.

And so Zarr was never heard from again. Garnet, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Marceline, Jake, Boots and Dora were hailed as heroes.

Come along with me

To a cliff under a tree

Where we can gaze upon the water

As an everlasting dream

Simon wrote a book based on their adventure.

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

Maybe by next summer

We won't have changed our tune

Their adventure was also adapted into films,Anime and Video Games.

We'll still want to be

With the butterflies and bees

Making up new numbers

And living so merrily

Marceline became a famous musician.

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

I'll be here for you always

And always be with you

The Watterson kids became popular.

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Living so merrily

Jake and Finn retired and Jake left to explore outer space after being inspired by the adventure he had with his friends.

Come along with me

To a town beside the sea

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Come along with me

To a cliff under a tree

Everyone in Beach City kept Centipeedles as pets.

Come along with me

To a town beside the sea

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Come along with me

To a cliff under a tree

Meanwhile in the Gem Temple...

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were about to go to the Warp Pad

Dora, Boots and the Watterson kids came in the temple.

Dora:Hey.

Garnet:Oh hey, We were about to come on a mission.

Dora:Can we come?

Garnet:Ok.

Pearl:Sure.

Amethyst:Good idea.

Steven:All right!

And so they did.

THE END


End file.
